An optical system may introduce aberration as a result of various factors, including, for example, non-ideal characteristics of one or more elements that are a part of the optical system, or as a result of an environment in which the optical system is used. In one example, a lens made of poor quality material may have a non-uniform refractive index in an image-forming portion of the lens, thereby leading to aberration in an image generated by propagating light through this portion of the lens. In another example, even when the material used for fabricating a lens is of acceptable or otherwise desired quality, in some cases, the fabrication process may lead to physical imperfections that create aberration in an image generated by propagating light through the lens. In addition, environmental factors can lead to aberrations. For instance, in scenario in which the optical system is embodied in a telescope, it can be understood that various atmospheric phenomena, such as changes in temperature, and/or of gaseous composition of the various strata in the atmosphere may lead to aberrations in an image obtained via the telescope.
While certain conventional technologies may address at least some of the problems described above by using imaging post-processing techniques to rectify some of the aberrations introduced into an image, such techniques may increase complexity and/or cost of correction of aberration in optical systems.